


Neglected

by keyhimura



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Hyunggu, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Hongseok is a dork, Kino is sensitive, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Yang Hongseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyhimura/pseuds/keyhimura
Summary: Kino drops his body on the floor, feeling his feet burn with all the effort made in the last hours. His back aches badly and his arms feel sore, tired, completely exhausted after a ruthless rehearsal day. All he wants is Hongseok hands in his hair and a comfy warm bed.But his hyung doesn’t seem to notice.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok
Kudos: 67





	Neglected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smin_ki0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smin_ki0/gifts).



> Hello! It's me again. (with some smut this time :D)
> 
> This story is a gift for [Sminki00](https://twitter.com/sminki00%22), thank you so much for your support!  
> ♡
> 
> It was also my first try with k-pop so I really liked the experience :)

Kino drops his body on the floor, feeling his feet burn with all the effort made in the last hours. His back aches badly and his arms feel sore, tired, completely exhausted after a ruthless rehearsal day. All he wants is Hongseok hands in his hair and a comfy warm bed.

But his hyung doesn’t seem to notice.

It’s been a couple of days now. Hyunggu approaches him not so discreetly — hugging, caressing, pouting and doing all -ing he can think about to convey that he misses his hyung and wants some attention and affection but… 

The man is just dense as a rock when it comes to that stuff.

Their brutal schedule doesn’t help much, either. Between broadcast, new choreographies, rehearsal, and exercises, they barely have time to themselves, usually dropping dead on the bed and sleeping in a matter of seconds; too drained to do anything else. Also, their manager strictly planned their routine so all the time is eventually caught with some responsibility. 

That’s why Hyunggu is trying so badly to get Hongseok attention.

He’s needy, horny, longing for some touch, for anything that goes beyond Hongseok patting his shoulder or giving him warm hugs. Not that he doesn’t like it. He likes a lot, but all the mild touches are making him burn with accumulated desire. Why is it so hard for his hyung to see?

Kino grunts remembering how many times Hongseok missed a clue that week, always in a hurry because he had something urgent to do. It made Hyunggu grumpy and irritable to the point the other members noticed something was wrong with him. That’s quite the achievement considering his friends are a bunch of knuckleheads.

The most cunning one has alway been E’Dawn and he didn’t seem to change even though the man is not with them anymore. 

Hyunggu actually misses him; Hyo-jong used to joke a lot with his sensitivity but he would always give some good advice to his dongsaengs and Kino was no exception. Dawn was also the one who encouraged Hyunggu to confess his feelings and the first person to know about their relationship. 

Kino is glad E’Dawn found his happiness with Hyuna-noona but he does miss the guy. They usually called each other to talk about music and life but with their tight schedules that became almost impossible. At least he and Hyuna are doing well.

Kang secretly envies them. Whenever they take pictures together or go out holding hands, Hyunggu thinks about how good it would be if he and Hongseok could do the same and be supported the way his hyung is.

Beautiful dreams, but he’s soon pulled back into reality.  
Which, to be honest, sucks very much at the moment.  
  


* * *

Hongseok is confused. Hyunggu started to act different all of the sudden and the older man can’t pinpoint why. Is he tired? In pain? Something like that? He’s been cranky, impatient and even sad and despite all the hours Yang spent thinking about it, he can’t understand why Kino seems so annoyed all the time. 

Things are good between the two of them, right?

“Hey, hyung, did you two have a fight?” It’s Wooseok, with his big bright eyes who ask in the middle of the practice room, making all of them look at Hongseok. Hyunggu went to bed early, too sour and sore to be productive. “Kino has been kinda… Y’know, angry?”

“No, we don’t… I guess?” From the corner of the room, Yuto chuckles, covering his mouth.

“C’mon man, you can’t be serious,” Hui interjects, slightly exasperated with the situation.

“What?”

“Haven’t you notice? You can’t be _that_ stupid, right?” The leader tries again and, by this point, Hongseok is pretty sure they’re all trying to play a trick with him, because Yang isn’t understanding a damn thing they’re saying.

“Huh?”

“Guess you can be that stupid, huh?” Hui facepalms and murmurs something, seemingly counting to ten before going back to his point. “Hyunggu has been around you all week!”

“Did he?”

“What?! Are you that dumb, Hongseok? Seriously, the guy was eating you with his freaking eyes! He even pranced with a goddamn towel! ”

“Aish, hyung! Don’t be mean! I just…!”

 _Wasn’t paying enough attention._ _  
_ A voice in his head says, mercilessly.

He really messed up this time, huh? Hyunggu must be really pissed to even skip rehearsal. 

“Anyway, you should do something about it. We can’t do shit if Hyunggu is on his ‘sensitivity mood’, you know?” Jinho talks, as gently as he can and Hongseok nods. He needs to make up with his boyfriend.

Hongseok knows Hyunggu very well. He knows the younger man might be creating a hundred reasons why Yang isn’t giving him attention and reaching the wrong conclusions about everything. He loves that boy very much and just the thought of hurting him, even if he didn’t notice, makes his heart clench tight. _No, this can’t stay this way._

“Don’t worry! I’m gonna fix things!” Hongseok says confidently and eyes Shinwon who waves his hands in the air. 

“The room is all yours, hyung!” He smiles and Hongseok beams. 

_He’s definitely making things right._

* * *

Hyunggu is tired. After trying to woo his _boyfriend_ (how ridiculous can this be?) for one entire day, he just had it. And everybody but Hongseok, his stupid, sculpted by the gods man, seems to notice. To make things even worse he’s feeling freaking horny on top of his usual neediness and Hongseok is too worried about all other things in the world to take care of him. _Great, just great._

That’s why Hyunggu lays on his bed, curled sour and grumpy in all his blankets while he tries to sleep to end that miserable day. He knows he messed up rehearsal, got every little step of their new choreography wrong and even sung like a cheap-ass singer so the best he can do for now is avoid everybody until his rage quelled a little. 

Kino doesn’t want to lash out on anyone because of his own sexual frustrations. 

So when the door of his room opens and close he takes a deep breath, preparing himself for Shinwon’s‘ “everything is going to be alright” talk. Unexpectedly, the body that lands on the mattress right beside him is far too muscular and he spins his head, bumping into a very smiley Hongseok (who’s looking even more gorgeous than usually). 

It doesn’t change the fact he’s pissed with him so he doesn’t even try to hide it, face morphing into an angry grimace. Yang smiles even harder and snuggles into Kino, squirming until there’s space for the two of them lay comfortably.

“Hey, babe! Hui told me you weren’t feeling ok, what happened?” 

Huh? Did Hui tell him? What the actual fuck? Hyunggu arches an eyebrow but Hongseok doesn’t even bat his eyes, a warm hand sliding to his neck and starting swirling gentle motions, spreading a good relaxing feeling through his body.

“Are you in pain? I can make you a _massage._ ” His voice gets hoarse and slurred. 

Not even waiting for an answer, Hongseok lifts on the bed and sets himself on top Hyunggu, straddling him from behind. Heated hands are back on his shoulders in no time and the younger man groans with the feeling, unintentionally closing his eyes. Yang presses the stiff muscles with high precision and Kang melts against his touch, loosening up.

Feeling breezy, Hyunggu almost dozes off but is hindered by Hongseok when the older man’s hands find the hem of his cotton shirt and lift it, touching the bare skin in a not-so-innocent way. Hyunggu tries to stand, alarmed by the fact they’re still at the dorms but Hongseok quickly holds him in place, powerful thighs constraining his movements.

“Hongs-”

“Shhhh,” Hongseok says in a hot whisper, wet tongue sliding to the shell of his ear, making Kino shiver. “Just relax, babe, let me make you feel good.”

How can he not? When Hongseok is right there, right where Hyunggu wanted all this time? The younger man nods, already bending his neck to give Hongseok more space.

Kino doesn’t see his face, moaning softly when the older man kisses his jaw, tongue sliding through the creamy skin and licking fire inside of him. Kang squirms under Yang’s ministrations. He’s so eager for it that even a single kiss sparks like electricity on his skin, a wave of smoldering heat consuming all his rational thoughts. 

Yang’s hand continues to trace his skin, delicately scratching the flesh and eliciting moans and shivers from the Kang, that starts to feel a bulge forming in his pants. Hongseok also seems to notice and continues his job of lifting Hyunggu’s shirt slowly, replacing his hands with his mouth. He nips and licks the pristine skin of Kang’s back until he can see red spots, smiling against his lover’s hot body. 

Hyunggu shamelessly moans with every new touch, squeezing the blankets underneath him. 

“Hmmm Seokie…” His hands blindly stretch backward until he finds Hongseok’s hair, fiercely pulling him to a sloppy and ravenous kiss. The older man doesn’t disappoint and reciprocates the touch with enthusiasm, passionately kissing Kino while his hands push the loose shirt the younger man is wearing out of his body. 

With the area freed from fabric, Hongseok focuses his attention in Hyunggu gorgeous milky shoulders, tracing the little dots on his skin with his tongue. He ruts his crotch against Kino’s ass with cadence, teasing the boy, and Hyunggu groans, anxious for what’s coming. Arousal painfully building itself inside his body. 

Languidly, Yang yet again maps his body with kisses and love bites until he’s dangerously near his ass playing with the elastic of Hyunggu’s waistband. Hongseok’s hands caressing the area in a promise of a more intense touch that never seems to come.

Impatient with the wait, Kang rears his ass a little and hears Yang giggling before pulling the elastic and releasing, a loud snapping sound echoing through the room together with Hyunggu’s strangled protest. 

“Aren’t we a little hasty around here?” he playfully asks, caressing the red area before he reaches for Kino’s ear again. “Tell me, babe, what do you want daddy to do?”

“T-T-Take thi-this...” the younger man stops, flustered.

“Continue, baby, I’m listening.” Yang teases him a little more, a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

“O-O-Off!” Hyunggu blurts, reddening and is gifted with a light kiss on his fervent cheeks before the older man roughly pulls his sweatpants off, leaving him only on his boxers.

Hongseok then stops, dark orbs frenzied and ravenous, staring at Hyunggu with such an intensity the younger man feels like melting. He smiles, stealing the breath away from Kino once more and dives, scattering a series of little pecks into Kang’s skin, licking and nibbling gently, despite his obvious hunger.

Yang’s hands roam and squeeze Kang’s tighs and ass, making him squirm, eager for more. Hyunggu moans and chews on his lips, pitifully begging, but Yang doesn’t seem to be in a hurry and teases him slowly, adding fuel to the blistering fire that consumes Kino.

“Huh? Are you all right? You want something, baby? Hmm…” He bites his lip and approaches his mouth to Hyunggu’s ear.

“I don’t know if you deserve it. You’ve been so naughty, avoiding me the whole day, why should I give you anything?” Hongseok whispers, voice warped in faux sadness. Hyunggu can tell by the way his lips make a slight upward quirk, morphing into a lopsided grin, that he’s getting much fun from the endless teasing.

He loves the man but he’s a total jerk.

Surprising Kino, Hongseok descends yet again and licks his balls from over his boxers making him moan shamelessly and unconsciously rear his ass, seeking for more. Hongseok chuckles with his reaction and pants in his ear in a blazing heatwave that excites Hyunggu even more.

“Tell me, baby, should I eat you out?” Hyunggu feels his cheeks scorching hot but forces himself to answer, deadset on taking everything his boyfriend wants to offer.

“Yes, pleas-AH!” Without a warning, Yang whacks the plump cheek of his ass with his hand and Kino gasps, startled. He glares at Yang’s direction indignantly and Hongseok snickers, wicked and playful grin on his lips. 

The only thing Hyunggu manages to think is how beautiful and erotic his boyfriend is, even if the bastard is joking and having his fun at his expense. 

“There’s not the right way, bunny,” Hongseok warns like he’s talking with a little child and Hyunggu feels himself boiling and throbbing inside his pants. “You gotta try harder or I will have to stop everything.”

“No!” his voice is desperate, almost frenzied. “Please Daddy, no! I want your-your mouth...” 

“And where that would be, huh?” Hongseok hands wander around his body, snaking into his waist to reach dangerously close to his needy dick.

Kino isn’t sure how much he can take before he ends up ridiculously screwing his pants with his own cum. 

“My-my ass, daddy.”

“Uh? Really? Tell me more. Tell me what you _want me_ to do.” Hongseok’s voice is nothing more than a whisper and yet, Hyunggu’s whole world seems narrowed to it. 

“Ple-Please-Please…” Hyunggu stops, biting his lips, eaten alive by his own shyness. “Please, eat me out.”

“What? I didn’t understand!” Yang arches one eyebrow and Kang promptly repeats his sentence, complaining in the end. 

“Daddy!” 

“There you go, good boy!” Hongseok beams and pulls him for a ravenous kiss, gently flipping Hyunggu until he’s belly up on the bed. The position doesn’t seem the best for what he’s about to do but the man quickly explains his point. “I wanna look at you while I do it.”

He smiles jesting and chuckles before ripping off Hyunggu’s boxers in record time, freeing his, already hard dick. With a mischievous grin, he kisses the tip of Kino cock to hear Hyunggu moan and watch him squirm. Yang licks it teasingly, tongue sliding downwards its length, almost like he’s lavishing on the flavor.

He goes again for his balls, tongue rolling slowly in each one of them, making Hyunggu feel like a live wire about to short-circuit.

“You’re a meanie, daddy!” He breathes out, writhing.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry! I didn’t resist. You’re so beautiful.” He grins in a cocky way and Hyunggu doesn’t have the heart to feel anger, groaning disgruntled. “But don’t worry, I’ll give what you want.”

Yang skillfully raises Kang’s legs and supports them, biting his lips with the vision of his puckering and twitching hole. A finger teasingly slides through the opening, insinuating itself before Hongseoks goes down, licking the rim of Kino’s asshole.

And immediately sending him to heaven.

Despite the joke, Hyunggu is indeed very sensitive and after a week of horny nights and raunchy dreams (that almost killed him by blue balls) without relief, every little touch of Hongseok triggers a series of pleasuring sensations that consume his mind and body and stripe him from any rational or reasonable thought. 

It’s amazing he doesn’t end up cumming right up with the feeling.

Hyunggu tightly embroils his hands in the blankets, back arching in a beautiful shape to seek for more of the heady touch. Is everything he has been wanting and more, and Kang enjoys every little second of it, pushing his entire body into Hongseok’s mouth, that ravenously works on him, eliciting a crescendo of whimpers and moans from Hyunggu.

Damn it! It feels so, so good.

Kino feels dangerously close to his climax and tries to warn his hyung, but the man pays him no mind, lavishly tasting on the wet asshole, not really bothered by the way his lover’s body starts to tremble and spasm.

“Seokkie, I-I-I’m go-gonna come, s-s-stop!” 

Hongseok stops for a second and, a stupid smug smile on his face. “Come for me, baby.” 

It’s too much. Hyunggu comes violently, hot cum spreading all over his belly in an absolute mess. He pants and his arms slide pliantly in the bed, destitute of any strength. Kang’s head feels light and high and the man makes an effort to come back to earth, belatedly registering Hongseok’s pleased and loving expression. 

Hongseok caresses his damp hair with adoration, chuckling with his dazed expression. He kisses Hyunggu in a gentle and calm way, hands coursing through his sweaty body in unexpected and mild rhythm. 

“You’re so freaking beautiful I wanna wreck you up all over again…” he muses, leaving lazy kisses in Kino’s cheeks while he caresses his damp hair.

While the touch is somehow tender, the younger man can already feel the heat pilling on his lower belly, breath yet again getting ragged with anticipation.

“I wanna fuck you, baby, can I?” Hongseok bites into his earlobe, playfully sliding his tongue over the area. 

“Y-Yes, please!” Yang chuckles with the answer, but waste no time, claiming Kino’s lips with his, passionately. 

“Imma take so good care of you, baby,” he whispers lewdly against Hyuggu’s plumpy lips and bites the flesh, eliciting a low moan. 

Their legs snake together and Hyunggu starts to rut his half-hard dick against Honseok’s still clothed one, making him groan with pleasure. Kang’s hands messily paw over Yang’s shirt hem, almost fraying the fabric in his sloppy attempts to free Hongseok from his clothes. He grumbles when he fails yet again and Yang chuckles, putting some space between the two of them just to slide the shirt out of his body.

“Better now?” he asks and Kino lets out an exasperated sigh, comically pointing a finger to his saggy pants. “Oh, this? You want me to take it off? How about you ask me nicely, then?” 

Hyunggu rolls his eyes and huffs, scowling with impatience. “Please, daddy.”

“There you go!” Hongseoks almost chirps, getting rid of his pants and underwear and tossing somewhere on the floor. His eyes shine raunchily and he licks his lips sensually when he reaches for the lube on the nightstand.

Yang wastes no time, quickly coating his fingers in the slick substance before reaching yet again for Kino’s -still wet- asshole, teasing one digit against the entrance before slowly inserting in, starting to prepare the younger man. 

Hyunggu moans when Hongseok adds a second finger and starts to wiggle the two digits inside of him stretching and massaging the area. When a third finger is added, Kang starts to feel impatient, quickly speeding up his movement against Yang’s ministrations. He greedily writhes his body and his head rolls back, hitting the sheets.

When a high-pitched moan comes from Kang’s mouth, Yang smiles and stops everything he’s doing, smiling devilishly. “Someone is eager, huh? Were you horny like that all the week, _baby?_ ” 

Hyunggu smiles and nods. If only he knew…

“Gonna make you feel better, ok? Turn your back for me.” Without question, Hyunggu does as he’s told, turning into all fours, ass up and chest down on the mattress, sultry eyes transfixed in the figure of Hongseok masturbating himself, coating his dick with lube.

He feels good and hot all over the place, not caring in the slightest with the fact that everybody is listening to he shamelessly moaning and whimpering. 

* * *

It’s a gorgeous vision and Hongsook can’t stop thinking about how beautiful Hyunggu looks like that, pristine skin covered in little red marks and damp hair deeply tousled against the sheets, eyes shining in the most debauched way. 

A dazzling and tempting painting that makes him even more eager to be inside. 

Yang’s cock throbs into his hand with the thought and he lines it up with Kang’s hole, not having the strength to tease him anymore. He’s slowly getting inside when Hyunggu, impatient and needy, thrust himself against his hips until Hongseok is deep inside, engulfed by his hot and velvety walls.

A strangled moan leaves his lips when he’s squeezed tight, all air leaving his lungs with the delirious sensation. Greedly, Kino starts to move his hips and whimpers when Hongseok picks up his pace, strong hands roughly gripping his waist.

The older man feels insanely good. Hyunggu is hot everywhere and Hongseok lets himself melt into the heat, overwhelmed by the wave of voluptuous pleasure that courses through his body every time he thrusts in and out of Kang’s body. 

“Oh, baby, you’re doing so good!” Yang hums, speeding up his movements.

His hipbone snaps against Hyunggu’s ass making an erotic sound and Hongseok delights himself, adjusting his position so he can buck his hips even harder against Kino’s asshole, making him shriek with pleasure. Hyunggu holds for dear life onto the bedsheets and shakes, almost screaming with a particularly rough thrust made by Yang. 

Kino’s head falls onto the mattress and Hongseok repeats his move, watching enthralled the way his lover bites his lip to conceal his noises. His thighs move faster and faster and Hongseok feels Hyunggu juddering, a clear sign he’s reaching his orgasm again. 

Smiling, he snakes one hand around Kino’s midsection and wraps it on his hard cock, starting to jerk him fiercely, following the rhythm of his thrusts. Hyunggu keens with the touch and almost loses his balance, legs weak and jelly, hips erratically hitting Hongseok’s crotch in a search for more.

“C’mon, baby.” he murmurs. “Cum for me.” 

It takes less than a second for Hyunggu to come, groaning and shaking violently, insides squeezing Hongseok’s dick impossibly tight until it’s too much. Yang cums in the next instant, spurting his white seed inside of Kang while he moans languidly, satisfied. Hongseok’s body shudders and his vision blanks out for some seconds, assaulted by the jumble of delirious sensations. He hugs Hyunggu close against his chest and smiles, enjoying the afterglow of the orgasm. 

When he finally manages to shake himself from the torpor, he notices Kang’s body is bent in an awkward position, with his arms messily sprawled on the bed. 

Grogged, Hongseok maneuvers Hyunggu so he won’t crush his boyfriend and brings him again to his chest, chuckling when he acknowledges the mess they made on the sheets. With a satisfied smile, Hyunggu snuggles at his pecs and sighs, arms wrapping around Hongseok’s chiseled muscles in an attempt to be as close as possible. 

“Are you okay?” Yang whispers, scattering little pecks on his sweaty forehead. 

“Mhmm… Never been better. Thank you, Seokie.” He seems extremely pleased and Hongseok preens on the fact, proud of his _piece of art._

Kang’s sleepy face is the cutest and most alluring thing in the world and Hongseok rejoices at the moment, messily pulling the blankets up until they are covered and warmed enough to rest. He knows they’ll be probably gross in the morning but doesn’t find in him the will to move or to disturb Hyunggu’s peaceful state.

“I love you, bunny” he says into Kang’s hair, feeling even more enamored by his lover when he shifts in the bed, making an effort to open his eyes yet again and smiles, Hyunggu’s hands gingerly caressing random patterns on his skin.

“I love you too.”

He takes his cell phone just to send Hui a message. 

**[01:47 AM] - Hongseok** **  
** _Hey hyung, everything is ok!_

The answer makes him laugh hard and loud and Hyunggu stirs, grumpily complaining about the noise. Hongseok apologizes and leaves the cell phone on the nightstand, which flashes with some more messages.  
  
**[01:49 AM] - best leader Hui** **  
** Oh yeah, we’ve heard.  
  
**[01:50 AM] - best leader Hui**  
_Bold of u to assume these walls aren’t paper-thin._ _  
_ _I just hope our Kino can still walk tomorrow._ _  
_  
**[01:52 AM] - best leader Hui**  
Rest well, cause we finally will.

They would have to face everybody tomorrow but for now, Hyunggu chose not to get down from cloud nine, too happy and pleased to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked ♡
> 
> I'd love to read your thoughts about this story here on AO3 or there, so feel free to express your opinions ♡  
> Also, don't worry about writing the comments in English. I can understand Portuguese and Spanish and I can always rely on Google Translate for other languages <3
> 
> You can find me on twitter if you want  
> [@keyhimura](https://twitter.com/keyhimura)


End file.
